Falling
by silvr-wings7
Summary: Sakura thought her life was ruined when she had to move. She was wrong when she met a group of trouble makers on her first day of school which are friendlier then they come out to be. But one of them has seemed to caught her attention. SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story up! I hope you like it! **

**Falling**

**Chapter 1**

As she stared out the window of the packing van, Sakura stared past her reflection with a sence of bordom. She never wanted to move, but with her mom's new job, she had no choice, just like every other average fourteen year old girl.

The van stoped infront of a large white house, the engine turned off and Sakura's mom leaned toward her and looked out the window.

" Do you like it? With just the two of us there will be a lot of room."

Her mom got out of the van and started grabbing her suitcases from the back. Sakura sighed as she got out of the van while throwing her backpack over her shoulder and slamming the van door. Walking up the walkway she went into the house leaving the door wide open. Everything was already in the house and unpacked except for their personal belongings which they brought with them in the packing van. Her mom walked in behind her and dropped her suitcases.

" Your room is upstairs. Second door to the left."

Without saying anything, Sakura walked upstairs to her room. Dropping her bag on the floor she fell back on her bed with her arms spread out.

" It's bad enough that I had to move here but to start another school is going over board." she said to herself.

As she got ready for school, she threw on her new school uniform, put her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her bag and left. She threw the strap over her shoulder as it hung by her side. Getting to school was no ruch so she left the house later then she was supposed too.

As she walked out the door, she kept a slow pace as she thought about if she should go to school or skip. But she didn't have much to think about before she heard snickering coming from behind her. She kept walking and changed her focus onto what was going on behind her, but all that was going on was giggling. Starting to get irritated with it, she started to walk a little faster. They followed her for three blocks with their whispering and snickering. Really irritated with it, she felt something sharp hit the back of her leg. She growled slightly as she cursed to herself, and turning around to see two boys laughing. They were wearing a boys school uniform and they both had spikey hair, one with dark brown adn the other with yellow.

" Oh shit!" one of the boys whispered as they turned around to run off but was blocked by a group of boys the same age as them and Sakura. She stood up straight adn stared at them. One of the boys had long dark brown hair that was tied near the bottom, another had black hair tied back and the last had raven colored hair that was some what spikey.

" H...hey Neji." said the boy with spiked brown hair. Neji looked down at him with a piercing look.

" Kiba, Naruto, what were you doing?"

The both of them just started mumbling, but never answered the question. Neji answered the question for them.

" You were terrerizing that girl weren't you?"

They still didn't answer.

" Sasuke, Shikamaru, do you have anything to add?"

" Nope."

" Can't say I do."

" Ok then, you should appologize to her."

Naruto and Kiba turned around and walked up to Sakura with their heads down as if they were just scolded by their parents.

" Umm..." Naruto started, " we're..." whack!

Before he could finish, Sakura laid a punch right into the side of Naruto's face. He fell to the ground and before Kiba had time to react, she laid a kick on the side of his head with the leg they threw a rock at.

" Don't give me your lame '_oh I'm sorry'._ I know you don't mean it. Your just afraid of getting your ass kicked by your friends there." she said as Kiba fell down to the ground next to the other spiky haired boy.

She shot them a dirty look and turned around to pick up her backpack which she dropped on the ground before she hit Naruto. A few feet away from her was a rock about half the size of a golf ball, which she saw out of the corner of her eye and went to pick it up. Squating on the ground examining it, she didn't notice the other threee boys walk up to her and completely ignoring the other two boys still on the ground.

" You ok?" asked the boy, who was apparently Shikamaru.

It supprized her that they were there and so she looked up at them and then stood, still clutching the small rock in her hand.

" I'm fine, here..." she held out her hand towards Sasuke as she dropped the rock in is hand. " They might want to keep that, or you could if you want." she said coldly. He grinned at her.

" Well you sure bruise easily." he said smuckly. She threw a dirty look at him.

" How 'bout I throw a rock at you and see if you get hurt." she said smirking at him.

Behind them, Kiba and Naruto slowly stood up holding their heads where they got hit. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and walked forward, pushing through the boys as they stepped aside.

" Where are you going? School is this way new girl." Shikamaru yelled out lazily with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She stoped andturned around halfway to look at them.

" I'm going home, why?"

Neji grinned as he stared at her with his silver eyes.

" Skipping on your first day, pretty bold."

Sakura grinned and turned to face them. They were pretty cute so maybe going to school wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

" Why don't you come with us? It's too far to walk, so we can show you where to catch the city bus." Sasuke said as he walked over and grabbed her wrist. She blushed slightly and didn't know what too say, so just nodded. They all started to walk and as they did, he let go of her wrist. While walking, Kiba and Naruto rushed up infront of Sakura and shot a dirty look back at her. She grinned and walked forward far enough to stick her leg out infront of Kiba, causing him to trip. He fell to the ground as all the other guys started laughing.

" Twice so far Kiba! You'd better watch it!" Shikamaru said while looking back at Kiba. He growled in anger and ran too catch up with them. As they got on the bus, all of them sat in the front with the seats facing eachother with Kiba, Naruto and Sakura on one side facing Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke on the other. Sakura sat at the edge of the seat away from Kiba. Naruto wasn't that bad, it was Kiba that really annoyed her.

" So what's your name?"

" It's Sakura Haruno. And you're Sasuke, is that right?"

" Yeah. Just in case you didn't know though, that's Naruto, the blonde one, and Kiba."

Kiba leaned back against the seat and put his hands in his pockets.

" Bitch." he mumbled

Sakura took a deep breath and shut her eyes in fustration. If someone said something like that to her she couldn't go without doing something back to them but she was having trouble holding it in.

" Well, it seems we have a wonderful relationship going on here." Neji said jokingly.

Both of them shot him a dirt look as Sakura started tapping her foot to keep her occupied so she wouldn't hurt Kiba again, although she wanted too.

" I would be careful with what you say too her, she'll kick your ass." Sasuke stated to Kiba for he noticed how agrivated she was with him.

The bus stoped at the bus stop a few blocks from school and all six of them got off. As they approached the school, Sakura got a good look at it and sighed in grief.

" It's not that bad." Naruto said.

" Well, Naruto, it would help if you stayed awake during a class for once." Kiba said.

Sakura giggled. " It's ok, i'm used to falling asleep aswell. Which meens no matter what their teaching here it'll all be new to me."

They laughed and Sasuke walked over next to her.

" I think you'll fit in alright." he said looking into her eyes. She looked back up at him with a slight blush and smiled back at him.

" I was just thinking the same thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, i hope you like'd the first chapter to another one of my stories. im not very far with this one so i need some ideas if im going to keep up with posting the chapters. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, next chapter! Begin!!**

**Chapter 2**

School ended and Sakura's bag was full of books too take home.

" Great, like twenty pounds of books and crap too take home on my first day. What a wonderful school." Sakura complained sarcastically. She stopped and sat on a bench infront of the school and threw her bag down by her feet. The guys walked over and stood and sat around and on the bench with Sakura.

" We can stop by my house for a while." Neji said.

Sakura smiled and leaned forward looking at the ground. " Well, I guess I should head home then. Thanks for the tour. I guess i'll see you guys another time." She opened her bag and started digging through it, expecting them too walk away, but they didn't.

" What do you mean? You're coming with us."

" Huh?"

She looked up, distracted from her looking through the bag. They were all looking at her curiously, waiting for her to answer and she looked back at them, a little dumbstruck.

" Umm... are you sure? I mean... I just met you guys, and..." she studdered, really not sure what too say. What was there too say though? She just met them and they want to hang with her at their house.

" So? Do you want too come or not?" Shikamaru pushed.

" It's your fault Kiba. You scared her earlier and now she's scared to hang with us." Sasuke said jokingly in his own enthusiastic tone.

" WHAT!? What do you mean it's my fault?" Kiba argued back, but Sasuke just grinned.

Sakura desided to speak before this turned into a fight, knowing Kiba, he'd probly jump Sasuke.

" No, it's not that. Are you sure it's okay with you guys though? I mean..."

" Yeah! Come on! Your awsome too hang with!" Naruto encouraged.

" Well, I guess I could. If it's no trouble though."

" Of course it won't be trouble! We asked you for a reason didn't we?" Naruto said.

Smiling, then leaning back on the bench, she sighed.

" Okay, but I think I left my MP3 player in my locker." she said then got up and started back toward the double doors. " I'll be back in a bit." she said back.

Sasuke slumped down on the bench and sighed, Neji looked wver at him and grinned a bit.

" What's up? You seem happy today. That's not you."

He shifted himself slightly as she threw his arm behind the back of the bench, not answering Neji.

" I think he likes the new girl." Shikamaru said lazily. Sasuke looked up at him with a bit of a scowl.

" I don't like her, we just met. She is cute though."

" So you admit it."

" I didn't admit too anything."

" What ever you say."

He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky in thought.

" Whats going on?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention so decided too be an idiot and ask a stupid question. Kiba grunted and started yelling at him.

" Well if you were listening you would know!"

" What were you guys saying?!"

" Like I said! You should've been paying attention!"

As their arguement continued, Shikamaru walked behind the bench and looked down at Sasuke as he shifted his eyes slightly too the right, looking up at Shikamaru.

" So... you going too tell her or are you going too wait?"

" There is nothing too tell. I already told you I don't."

" Tell me what?"

Sakura appeared behind Shikamaru with her MP3 player in hand and looking a bit curious. Sasuke leaned forward and turned around too look at her.

" So? What were you guys talking about?"

" Oh, nothing important." Neji said.

She glanced at each of them quickly with a curious look.

" Ummm, okay then."

Naruto ran over quickly as her saw her go too pick up her bag.

" I'll carry that for you!" he said, then tried to pick it up, but as he did, he stummbled a bit then pointed his shaky hand towards the direction of Neji's house. " Okay! Lets...umph...go!" he yelled.

They all started walking as Sakura giggled a bit at Naruto's attemt to carrying her bag, and Sasuke walked by him, grabbing the bag off his shoulder without stopping and flung it over his shoulder.

As they arrived at Neji's house, he unlocked the large white door and they all went in. He lived in a large white house that was two flights but it seemed like someone rich should be living here instead, it was like a mansion. The inside was done in mostly marble and it was clean, really clean. Sakura just stood and looked at the spiral staircase and high ceiling as the rest of them walked into the room on the right, which ended up too be the living room as she followed them. All the guys pilled onto the couches as she continued too take in the view.

" Come sit."

She silently obeyed, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji sat on the large couch as Shikamaru and Kiba sat on the smaller one.

" Oh come on, sit!" Naruto said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on him as she gave out a quick squeal. She ended up laying on Naruto with her eyes closed tight and her legs dangling off the side of the couch and her head in Sasuke's lap. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke looking down at her with a smile on his face. All she could do was blush and smile back as the other guys laughed lightly.

" Your so clumsy." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sakura looked at him and gave him a dirty look through her smile. They were all silent for a while until Sakura asked something, still laying on Naruto and Sasuke, and having to admit to herself that she was a bit comfortable.

" So, what are we going to do?"

No one really had a answer to that so they just shrugged and started too think about it.

" This is such a drag." Shikamaru said lazily.

" Hmm... I guess we should of thought about that." Kiba said while looking at Neji. Naruto threw his arms up in the air with and idea.

" We can go tho Village Ramen downtown! I love that place!"

Neji looked over at him and shrugged.

" Anyone have any other ideas?"

No one did as they all just shook their heads.

" I guess then."

They all started too get up except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

" A little help?' they said simultaneously.

Neji walked over and grabbed Sakura's hand as he pulled her off the other guys. She was able too quickly catch her balance as she let go of Neji's gralp and turned slightly too see Naruo and Sasuke getting up off the couch. And as soon as Naruto was off the couch he darted toward the door.

" Hey, Naruto, we JUST got here, why are you in such a rush?" Sasuke called to him.

" It's ramen! How can you not be excited about going?" he yelled from the other room. Then they all heard the fron door slam shut.

" I say we just stay here and leace him by himself." Kiba stared with a huge grin on his face.

" That's mean." Sakura pointed out.

" Actually, I agree. It would be a waste of energy too walk down town. There is food here, isn't there?" Shikamaru said, trying to convince them too stay. Neji started walking towards the door while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

" Lets go. Hinata is supposed too have her friends over soon anyway."

" Aw man, she is?" Kiba said bummed out. Apparently he didn't like the idea of having too go meet up with Naruto at his favorite spot in town.

Sakura was confused, so hse turned too the person closest to her, which was Sasuke.

" Umm, who's Hinata?"

He turned and looked down at her.

" She's Neji's cousin. She's living with him and his dad for half the year. So every year she transfers here too visit, although it seems like she lives here, though she practically does. She pretty much lives two lives." they were all outside now and starting too walk towards Village Ramen, which was about five minutes away. " Neji is like a brother too her, so when him and his dad moved here, she didn't like it. So her uncle and parents made the plans for her to come here for half the year and her too spend the other half at home." Sakura was walking with her hands behind her back and looking at the ground infront of her. A little bit of Neji was just reveiled to her and she easily understood what Sasuke was saying. The two of them were walking behind the other three guys and were now only a few minutes away from the ramen shop.

As they were walking, a young woman was walking by in the opposite direction with a beautiful golden retriever. As she walked by, the dog stoped and waited for Sakura too come up too it, and she did, letting the guys go on ahead.

" What's it's name?" Sakura asked politely.

" Jessie, she's really friendly."

" She's beautiful."

" Thankyou."

As she pet the dog, Kiba looked back and noticed that she had stoped and then went back. She stoped peting the dog and let it and it's owner on their way, and when she turned, Kiba was next to her waiting.

" So... you like dogs?" he asked.

" I like animals."

" Oh."

" What's up?"

He paused. " Umm... I just wanted too say..." he said, but too embarassed too finish.

She looked at him curiously and pushed him too finish what he was saying.

" Oh come on. What is it?"

" Okay, okay. I'm...sorry. We got off on the wrong foot."

A smile grew on Sakura's face, but she dept her attention infront of her.

" What?"

" Hmm?" she turned too look at him.

" Why are you smiling?" he asked, getting aggrivated that he thinks that she thinks it's funny.

" Oh, it's nothing."

He didn't feel like arguing, so just looked at her with a grin as they all walked into the ramen shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, my second chapter is up and I hope you liked it! it was a bit short though, and I know they are still on the same day... yes, i know this. and the next chapter will probably be on the same day as well. yep... cough... . ...grunts...sooo...please review!! I'm taking ideas!!!!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay!!! chapter 3!!!**

**me: i kinda like this one, yet im not sure.**

**myself: well, i like it!!**

**me: you dont count!!!!**

**myself: T.T your so mean!!!**

**me: enjoy!!! and ignore my other half. she's annoyin.**

**Chapter 3**

" Ugh! I'm sooo full!"

" Well that's what you get for eating eight bowls of ramen you idiot!"

" I can't help it! It's so good!"

" Whatever! I hope you know that I'm not pitching into your bill!"

" Aw! Come on!"

" No! You shouldn't have had so much!"

" Kiba!"

Once again Naruto and Kiba had started another arguement that everyone was ignoring. Everyone had finished their ramen, even Naruto, as they all just sat for a few more minutes. Neji turned to Sakura, who was sitting between him and Sasuke.

" Well, your quiet. Do you like to talk at all or do you just not like us?" he said, almost looking through her with his silver eyes. She wasn't even looking at him, instead she had her head down, looking down at her lap which she rested her hands. It was about a minute before she answered.

" No, I like you guys." she said calmly. They looked a bit confused, well, except Kiba and Naruto, who were still argueing over who was going to help Naruto pay for his ramen.

" Then what's up? You seem a little upset." Sasuke pointed out. She didn't hesitate to explain this time.

" It...it just feels so weird to be hanging with someone. Usually I'm at home or at school, no inbetween. I had a few friends, well, I think I did, and I never hung with them." she said.

They now understood a bit more about what she was about, and why she freaked out at them this morning. There was no one she really trusted. Naruto was distracted and heard the last part of the conversation.

" But we're your friends right?" he said before getting out of his seat and walking over to Sakura. She looked up and turned around to look at Naruo who was standing behind her and looking back with a huge smile. As she looked at them, she realized that she did have friends now. Maybe moving wasn't a bad thing after all.

After a few more minutes, they all got up and started to leave, except for Naruto who was digging through his pockets trying to find more money.

" I have it, I have it." he yelled trying to convince the owner that he had his money, while still searching his pockets.

" Here." said a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Sakura standing there handing him money. He just looked at her a little confused.

" Oh, are you sure?"

A smile covered her face as she took his hand and placed the money in it.

" I'm sure, and I don't mind." she insisted.

Smiling back, he nodded in thanks and turned to pay along with the little money he had on him.

" Let's go dobe, we don't plan on waiting."

" Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

He quickly thanked Sakura once again as they both left, trailing behind the other guys.

It was now getting dark outside and the sky was now a dark violet with the small town buildings reflecting the sky's color. All of them walked down the sidewalk talking about their plans for later, considering the fact that they didn't have to be home for a few more hours.

" So, what are we doing now?" asked Kiba.

" Well, I don't want to go home, so let's not make that an option." Sakura said before they said anything. Their attention turned to her as she looked at the ground in thought.

" Uh, why not Sakura?" Naruto asked in concern.

" It's nothing, but isn't there anywhere we can go?" she asked still looking at the ground. The guys exchanged glances, trying to come up with something.

" Let's just go to the park for a while." said Shikamaru.

" Yeah, I'd like that." said Sakura.

The park was a hill that raised above the town was the brightest place right now with the setting sun. In the center of the park was a fountain that was about twenty feet across. There were walkways leading around with a few benches and trees. Sakura was sitting on a bench with Sasuke, but they weren't sitting too close. Neji was sitting in the grass near Shikamaru, who was laying with his arms behind his head and watching the evening clouds. Kiba and Naruto were just goofing around by the fountain.

" It's really nice around here." she stated. Sasuke just looked ahead and agreed silently. " You know, maybe I'll get used to leving around here. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." His attention turned to her as she continued to speak. " I like it here better actually. I thought I'd miss my old home and school but I actually don't right now. Probably because I see myself happier here."

" Well, I hope you are happier here. I don't want you to be sad. That woudn't be very good now, would it?" She looked at him and smiled, then turned her attention back at the setting sky. " You spend all your time waiting for that second chance. Then when you finally get it, you hesitate. Everyone is like that." he looked at her. " But if you do take the chance then you're stronger then you think." She sighed a smile while looking away.

" You have a way with words."

He sighed a chuckle and looked away as well.

" Yeah, I usually don't talk to people like that. You're easy to talk to I guess."

" Well, I'm glad of that." she said and turned back to him. " I need someone to talk too."

" Well like we said before, you're our friend."

" Yeah I know."

" I think we should think on leaving soon."

She paused for a moment. " I guess."

She waved goodbye to Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba who had walked her home. It was about quater till nine and she closed the door behind her to a quiet house._ ' Mom must've gone out.'_ she thought. She headed for the stairs and went up to her room in a happier mood then she was almost fourteen hours ago. When she got to her room, she threw her bag down on her bed and flopped down beside it.

_" This day has been better then I thought." _she thought. _" And those guys aren't that bad looking either. But I have to admit that Sasuke is better looking then any of them." _A smile appeared on her face when thinking of him._ " Shikamaru is deffinately the lazy type, but still nice. Neji looks good too, but he seems serious a lot. That I think I'll have to get used too. Kiba's a jerk and yet he's sweet. I think I can get used to him. And Naruto. Oh boy. He's a nut job in the making, yet he is sweet at the same time."_

She got back up off the bed and pulled open the sliding doors to her closet. Most of her shirts were hanging up in there, but most of her clothes were still in suit cases piled next to her. Grabbing some clothes she could use for pajamas, she left her room and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Running the hot water, she put her clothes down and hung a towl next to the shower. Then getting undressed, she stepped into the soothing hot water.

After she got out, she wrapped the towel around her and stood infront of the mirror. Then, the sound of a door closing caught her attention.

_' Mom must be home.'_ she thought before turning away from the mirror and grabbing her clothes.

" Sakura?" her mom called while taking off her jacket and putting her keys on the table next to the door. She heard nothing for a few minutes as she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

" Hey!" called Sakura as she came down the stairs.

" Hey honey, so how was your first day? I noticed you didn't come home after school. Where did you go?"

" Oh, I just went out and walked around town a bit with some friends." Sakura said as she sat next to her mom on the couch.

" Oh really? That's good that you made some friends."

" Yeah." _' Better then you know.'_ she thought.

" So, how are these friends of yours?"

" Umm, they're really nice."

" So that's it, they're just nice? I don't get a good description of your day?"

" Okay. They're a group of boys I met on my way to school this morning."

" Okay then, and what are their names?"

Sakura sighed and didn't answer. Why did she have to be so nosie?

" Oh come on Sakura, why wont you tell me about your new friends?"

" Fine. Their names are Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Kiba."

" Okay. And what did you guys do?"

" We went to Neji's for a bit then went to Village Ramen. After we ate we went to the park for a bit."

" And do you like one of these boys?"

" I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

" Aw, your not going to tell me?"

Sakura got up and walked quickly out of the room before her mom could ask her anymore questions. She went quickly up the stairs and back into the bathroom. Brushing her hair and putting it up in a bun, she brushed her teeth too and went into her room. She flopped onto her bed with one of her legs dangling off.

_' She has a point. Do I like one of them. Like...'_ she thought as she stared at the ceiling. Sitting up, she reached for her alarm clock on the night stand by her bed and set it. Then having to get up, she turned off her light and slowly found her way back to her bed. She burried her head in her pillow and quickly became tired. But right before she fell asleep, she finished her thought with the name she new fit.

_' ...Sasuke.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**yeah!!!! ok that chapter is complete!!! i hope you liked it!!! Read and review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKAY!!!! Chapter 4 is up!!!! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura was sitting at the lunch table next to Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten now sit with her and the guys at the largest table that was located in the back of the cafeteria. Conversation was starting up about the dance that was going to be taking place on Friday, and it was now Wednesday.

" Hey Sakura? What are you wearing to the dance?" asked Ino, who was excited about going and the fact that she was going with Shikamaru.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I think I'll wear a black dress that I have."

"That's it? It's so simple."

Tenten butted in. "Yeah, 'cause it's semi-formal. You're not supposed to go all out."

" Yeah, but I am anyway. And it's not considered going all out when you want to look nice."

"Yeah, okay Ino."

A few of them chuckled lightly, then Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, so who are you going with?"

"No one."

Naruto got closer to him so no one could hear what he was saying. "Why don't you ask Sakura?" he whispered.

"Leave me alone dobe."

"Okay, whatever." he said not willing to push him to far.

Neji and Tenten were already going together for they were dating and have been for five months. Naruto had asked Hinata the day before if she would go with him, and she had said yes, of course. The only ones who weren't going with anyone out of thier new group was Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura.

**Thursday**

Ino and Hinata had come over Sakura's house after school today. She was showing them what she was planning on wearing tomorrow night. Going into her closet, she pulled out a small black dress. It raised just a little above her knees and it was held up by two laces that tied around her neck. Near the bottom it frilled a bit with an almost see through black material. It was simple yes, but pretty. With it she was going to wear three inch heel shoes that matched her dress.

"That's really nice Sakura." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, I like it." Ino said in reply.

"Thanks."

"So, why don't you go with Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Come on! I know you guys would look cute together. Why don't you?"

"Oh, I don't know Ino."

"Okay then. I still think you should though." Ino said, not going to keep trying to convince her. Sakura was always like that. If you ask her a question like that then she will never answer you.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later Sakura."

"I'm going to go too, okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, okay. See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya."

**Friday**

"Hey guys, I'm going to go straight home today. I'll see you at the dance later, okay?"

"Okay Sakura. See you later!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura walked away in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"You're not going to ask her are you?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Why do you keep asking me that? Aren't you going with anyone?"

"Nah, I'm just going to have fun."

"Okay then. You have no reason to keep bugging me if you don't even have a date."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just saying that you should."

"So who are you going with?" asked Sakura's mom. She was driving Sakura to the dance early so she could meet her friends there.

"I'm not going with anyone mom. I'm just hanging with my friends."

"Aw come on, you have to like one of those boys you hang with." she pushed while pulling into the school's road and nearing the front entrance. The car stoped and she turned to Sakura.

"When am I picking you up?"

Sakura opened the door and stepped out, turning around to answer her mom.

"Umm, just pick me up at nine."

"Okay. Have a good time."

"Yep." she said before closing the door then turned and started walking towards the front door. As she looked inside, she was able to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Pulling open one of the glass double doors, she walked over to meet her friends.

"Oh my god, you look awsome!" Tenten said.

"Thanks." she said as she walked up to them and turned towards the doors to see who was coming. "So, the guys here yet?"

"No. They said that there was no point in coming early." Ino replied.

"But we're here five minutes early."

"I know." Ino sighed.

People were now arriving, some with thier dates, but most came just with friends. they all started waiting in the lobby while down the hall a table was set up so everyone could pay to get in. Soon, music started playing and people started down the hall to get into the large cafeteria where the dance was being held.

"They must be starting it now." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Shika-kun!"

Sakura and Hinata turned to the door to see that Shikamaru had arrived with Kiba and Naruto. Ino walked over to him as they came through the door and clung to him.

"Hey, Ino." he said and suprizingly, not in a lazy way.

"So why are you guys waiting out here?" Kiba asked.

"We were waiting for you guys." Ten ten replied. "So where is Neji and Sasuke?"

Naruto walked over and took his place next to Hinata. "I don't know. I think they're on their way here though."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to wait for them. I'm going in." said Kiba as he started down the hall and towards the entrance table. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru followed, leaving Tenten and Sakura in the lobby.

"You know you can go in right? You're not even waiting for anyone." Tenten said to Sakura.

"It's okay. I thought I'd keep you company while you waited for Neji." she replied.

It was five past nine and a whole bunch of people were coming in with dates, or with friends. Within the crowds of people, Tenten pointed out Sasuke and Neji and called them over. They both noticed the girls waiting by the wall of the lobby, away from the mob, and headed over there.

"Hey Neji." said Tenten happily.

"Hey. Why aren't you girls inside?"

"Tenten wanted to wait for you guys so I stayed out here with her. Everyone else went inside." Sakura replied.

"Okay, well let's go." said Sasuke.

The four of them started to the entrance table behind the crowd and got in line. The line was moving fast because it was only five dollars for each person and they had to mark your hand with an X as soon as you paid. While they walked with the fast moving line, Neji lightly elbowed Sasuke to get his attention.

"Here's your chance." he said so Sakura couldn't hear him, but didn't say anymore as he stepped up to the table and paid.

Once they all paid, they walked into the cafeteria and looked around for the rest of their friends. Sakura had spotted them and pointed them out. The rest of them had taken their place towards the back by the windows. Kiba was sitting on the air blowers that had been turned off. They were dancing to the hiphop dance music that was blasting from the DJ's speakers. They walked through the maze of people across the dance floor to get to their friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled to them over the music.

Neji and Tenten went over by Ino and Shikamaru as Sasuke went over to Kiba and started talking with him. Sakura, however, walked over to the wall and leaned up against it a few feet from Sasuke and Kiba. The song that was playing ended and quickly switched to another dance song that she just stood and listened to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I know, kinda short, but I'm planning on making the next one longer so i wont have to make you wait like you do for this one.**

**See how nice i am! XP read and review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay! this is chapter 5! sorry it took so long to update... i wrote this whole chapter on my own experience, so i had to kinda try and remember everything... it was a sad yet good night for me...but you'll find out :)**

**Chapter 5**

_"How can they dance non stop like that?" _Sakura thought as she watched her friends all dancing together. She had taken a seat on the blowers where Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke talked over the loud music. All the girls were not to far from them as they still danced to the end of a dance song. My Sweetie by Boa was playing, and Sakura just kept a beat by moving back and forth slightly. _"Hmm..." _she glanced at the clock on the wall. _"Wow... there is still an hour and a half left before the dance ends. I knew this was going to be kinda boring." _A quiet sigh slipped from her mouth, but no one heard with the music still blasting. She threw a glance to the side to see what Sasuke was doing. He was sitting next to her on the blowers as he talked with Kiba, who was sitting on the other side of him. She turned away again, looking down at the floor infront of her where her bare feet dangled about a foot off of. Her, along with almost all the other girls, had taken their shoes off. Sakura's were placed behind her on the window sill. It had grown dark, so it really looked like a dance now.

The song just ended, and within a second, a new one started playing, which happened to be Girlfriends by Avril Lavigne. (A.N. sorry if i spelt that wrong, i dont listen to her...)

_"Oh no..." _Sakura helplessly thought in her head. She wasn't really into the hiphop, but what worried her was the reaction of all the popular preps. And her expectations for them was right, for they all freaked out and started singing along with the song.

"Oh god..." she said out loud. She didn't care who heard. Sasuke turned his head and looked at Sakura curiously.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke who she now noticed was staring at her. A faint smile appeared on her face as she looked into his onyx eyes. "Oh, it's just this song... it's kinda annoying." she said while looking back at the ground.

"Oh." is all he said as his attention turned to the front of him where the rest of the girls were dancing. "Why aren't you dancing?" His head stayed pointing forward, watching absently at the dancing girls. She only shot a quick glance at him before answering.

"I'm just not fond of dancing." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, don't blame you. I'm not either." he stated.She turned back to him as he did the same.

"It's never been my thing." she said, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Same here."

_"I don't think this will work." _she thought, already giving up on a conversation. Sliding off the blower, she pulled at the bottom of her dress slightly, and went to stand against the wall a few feet away. Sitting on the blower wasn't something she wanted to do the whole time. She stood leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back and staring blankly into the crowd. Sasuke turned to Neji who was standing not to far from him and said something.

"Sure." Neji replied as Sasuke got off the blower and they both worked through the crowd towards the entrance of the caf.

_"They're probably getting something to drink."_ Sakura thought as she watched them.

The front table was selling soda, candy, and chips, and it was crowded by people trying to purchase something. But she never knew as they disappeared behind the many teens.

The song was coming to an end as Neji and Sasuke made their way back over to the windows.

_"There they are." _Sakura thought happily. Why was she happy to see Sasuke come back? She couldn't say it was because she liked him, because she was unsure of her feeling for him. Neji walked over to Tenten and Sasuke kept walking past, over towards Sakura. _"Yay!"_ she thought as Sasuke took a spot next to her.

" You seem a little alone." he said. Just then, the song ended and switched to a slow song, Angel by Sarah Mclachlan.

A smile slowly grew on her face as her gaze stayed towards the floor. Sasuke looked over and saw her smile. He thought she had a beartiful smile and smirked at the thought of that.

"Is there a reason for you to be smiling?" he asked casually. Her eyes just shut as she lifted her head.

"I like this song..." she stated. His smirk remained, and as if time moved in slow motion, Sasuke lifted his arm, lightly placing it aroung her shoulders. Suprized, she opened her eyes and threw a quick glance at him. She kept her head straight, and very slowly leaned up against him, then layed her head on his shoulder. What was she doing? It's like her body reacted on its own. But she didn't care. To her suprize thought, she felt his head lightly on hers, as he leaned his head on her. No one around them seemed to notice them, and really, they didn't care. A wonderful sensation ran through Sakura as she stood there, all time standing still.

_"Oh...my...god."_ she thought._ "I think I really might like him."_

They stood there for a little longer, taking in everything. He then leaned off her, and she reacted by lifting her head up and looking at him. His onyx eyes were peering down at her.

"Want to dance?" he asked softly.

All she did was nod as they took a few steps away from the wall and stood facing eachother. She slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him, and he hugged her waist, and they held one another closely. She placed ther face up against his neck, taking in the wonderful smell of his perfect neck. A grin grew on her face as she thought about what was going on. Here she was, dancing with a hott guy, who she was unsure of her feelings for. But...maybe she was sure of them now. Yes... she was sure she liked him now. His head shifted as he looked at Naruto, who was walking over towards them at the moment the song ended. They parted from eachother and both looked over at Naruto as he stoped next to them.

"Sasuke! Come with me to get something to eat." he said, not noticing Sakura.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke replied as he walked away with Naruto, leaving Sakura. She grinned slightly as she watched them walk off. No one seemed to notice that they had danced, but that kinda relieved her. She didn't want attention to be drawn to her because of that. Taking a place back upagainst the wall, she watched blankly at the crowd of girls infront of her - that included her friends - as they danced to another dance song.

55555555

_"Only an hour left..." _Sakura thought as she glanced at the clock. Right now, she was back on the blower, watching Sasuke talk with Shikamaru a few feet away. Ever since the dance started, she has been keeping an eye on Sasuke, just to see what he has been doing. She was now just waiting for another slow song, so she can ask him to dance agian. The dance song that was playing came to an end, but it changed to a hip hop, which threw her hopes up until the song changed again in another 4 minutes.

_"Maybe I should get some fresh air...I'm feeling a bit sick."_ she thought as she started through the crowd of dancing teens, so she could head into the hall. She went through the double doors and turned to her right, into the large hall that connected to the lobby. Trophy cases were on the walls to both sides of her. She walked to the one to her right and peered inside. Throught the corner of her eye, she could see the teachers standing at the entrance table staring at her. What was their problem? It's not like she was doing anything wrong. In the trophy case, there were mainly soccer trophies but none from recient years. Like 6 years ago maybe. None of this really to any interest to her though, she was just trying to settle her stomach, which was getting a bit upset from the loud music and crowd of people. Weird, but it's just the way it was. Just then, one of her classmates was walking down the hall back to the dance.

"Sakura?"

She turned around to see Ayumi. Ayumi is an 'A' student, popular, pretty, and is friends with almost everyone. She is nice to everyone, deffinately a class role model.

"Hey Ayumi." Sakura said plainly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to her."Why are you by yourself?"

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Are you sure?"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm positive."

Ayumi just looked at her curiously. She didn't seem to believe Sakura."Well okay, I just don't want you to be left out or anything. I'll see you later then." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Okay, later." Sakura leaned up against the trophy case and stared blankly at the wall across form her. _"Hmm...I wonder if anyone noticed i left..." _

The song that was playing just came to an end and Sakura quickly remembered Sasuke, and headed to go back inside. Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada started playing before she even got to the doors.

_"Aw man, I hope I'm not to late."_

She turned into the caf and worked her way through until she was able to see her friends.

_"...I am..."_

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Okay! im done with that chapter! i will be continuing it very soon, so im hoping to update it much sooner then i just did. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I'v been busy and I kinda had writers block for a while. :( But i finished the chapter and i made it longa for ya guys **

**Enjoy!!! XD**

**Chapter 6**

Before she even got back to her friends, she was able to spot Sasuke, dancing with another girl. The girl had blonde hair that she held up in two ponytails.

_"Why is he dancing with Temari?" _Sakura thought as she slowly headed to the wall which she has been standing against earlier. She took her place against the wall with her hands behind her back as she watched Sasuke and Temari. They stood very close, which made Sakura a little uncomfortable, but what was she to do?

For a few minutes, she kept watching them.

_"Hmm, i wonder if Sasuke is the one that asked Temari to dance."_ Sakura thought. She just kept herself leaned against the wall as she kept a close eye on them. She didn't trust that blonde prep, knowing that she would try and get frisky. _"Why would she dance with him anyway? Wait... what am I thinking?! Why should I care? Jeez, I'm confusing myself right now." _Sakura thought as she smacked her head lightly over and over, not caring who saw. A few heads turned to her and sweatdropped at the sight of it. And, unfortunately for Sakura, Ino was watching this.

"S-Sakura? What's wrong with that forehead girl now?" Ino quickly walked over to Sakura, stoping infront of her, a hand on her hip. "Sakura, what are you doing?" she asked forcefully.

"It's nothing..." Sakura said, turning her face away , hoping Ino didn't notice the slight blush in Sakura's face.

"You're the biggest liar. I KNOW something is wrong. But hey, weren't you dancing with Sasuke before? _Cute_..." she said while chuckling a little.

Sakura blushed even more. "It's nothing like that Ino-pig!"

"Yeah, yeah, you say that but we both know what you're thinking right now." she said while chuckling again after.

"Back off Ino." Sakura said grumply.

Ino just turned away while lifting one hand up as if to wave bye. "Ok forehead. What ever you say." Ino mustered out with pure ammusement in her voice, then walked away.

"Grr. That Ino-pig needs to stay out of peoples buisness." Sakura looked back over towards Sasuke and with that, her jaw dropped. _"WHAT?! Are they...KISSING?!"_

By the looks of it, it seemed as if Temari was kissing Sasuke by how close thier faces were, and the fact that her lips were pretty much touching his.

_"Okay, I KNOW he doesn't have a girlfriend, so why does it look like they are kissing?" _Sakura thought with much concern.

But then, Sasuke pushed her away while shaking his head and mumbling something to her. He dropped his hands from her waist and slowly walked away from her. Temari on the other hand looked dumbstuck for a moment, then suddenly turned around and stormed off towards her friends, apparently pissed.

_"Wow, I wonder what happened. But isn't she... hmm, I'll just ask Sasuke."_

Sasuke walked back towards her and took a seat on the air blower. Sakura slowly walked over to Sasuke and leaned on the blower, right next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that Temari girl the leader of you fanclub?" Sakura asked curiously.

He sighed lightly and kept a forward gaze. "Hn."

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

The song ended and switched to a hiphop song.

Sakura had the erge to ask Sasuke if he was kissing Temari, while they were dancing. But he would probably want to know why she was asking. It's his own buisness anyway... but she wants to know! This was just to confusing.

She took a deep sigh and jumped up and sat on the blower. Sasuke looked at her a bit curiously. "You bored?"

"Hmm... I guess you could say that."

"So what is it then?"

She looked at him, wondering why he was asking. "Uhh, just something on my mind. And you were right, I'm a bit bored."

"Oh, well it makes sence then, if you're not fond of dancing."

"Yeah, so does that mean you're a bit bored aswell?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm..." Sakura thought and grinned slightly.

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking."

"Oh." he answered plainly.

"But hey, how about we go outside."

"Why?"

"Well, because we're bored, it's stuffy in here, and the music is a bit loud."

He chuckled under his breath. "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

She shot a friendsly death glare and grinned a bit. "What, are you saying that I'm making excuses?"

"Maybe." he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you gunna come out with me?"

He paused a moment before answering. "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled. "Sweet." Then she hoped off the air blower and started walking towards the cafeteria exit, but first turned to make sure Sasuke was coming. He was walking right behind her and stoped as she did with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What?"

"Oh, just making sure you were coming." as she turned and continued walking.

Ino glanced over and saw Sakura and Sasuke leaving the caf. _"Where are they going?"_ "Hey, Shikamaru, wold yo uhappen to know where Sakura is going with Sasuke?"

"How should I know?"

"Ugh! You're no help!"

"What are yo uguys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Forehead girl walked away with Sasuke."

"You serious?! Lets follow them!" he said evily.

"I'm all up for it!" Ino agreed as she grabbed shikamaru and quickly left the cafeteria as Naruo turned to Hinata.

"Come on Hinata!"

"Are y-you sure, Naruto?"

"Of course!" he said happily as he grabbed her arm and started for the exit. Hinata then turned a shade of red.

As Sakura and Sasuke walked outside, she stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. "Ahh, fresh air."

Sasuke walked out behind her and watched her as she walked around under the roof that covered them. As she turned back to Sasuke, she paused as she saw four people walking towards the exit of the school.

_"What are they doing here?"_ she thougth curiously.

Sasuke also turned around as they walked out.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said happily.

"Uh, hey. What are you guys doing out here?" Sakura asked. Ino walked over to her and replied.

"Well forehead girl, we should be asking you that question."

"Oh. Me and Sasuke were just getting some fresh air."

"Sure you were." Ino said, not believing her a bit. "What were you really up to?"

"I wasn't up to anything you porker."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Well all I was tr-"

"Can you guys stop it? Troublesome women." Shikamaru said as he walked over along with the others.

"Well she is the one that started it!" Ino said.

"What?! How did I start it?! You're the one that came out here in the first place!"

Ino then smiled evily and placed her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to see if you were trying to make a move on Sasuke," she leaned in towards Sakura, "you know, alone." she said, stressing the word alone.

"What?!" Sakura yelled, turning a dark shade of red. Sasuke on the other hand just smirked. "I never said I was going to do anything like that."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, but you didn't deny you were either."

Sakura just blushed some more as she turned away, hoping no one saw how red her face was.

Ino laughed again and turned to walk away. "I'm just messin' with ya Sakura." as she turned to walk away with Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata weren't involved in that as they had walked away from it earlier.

Sasuke stood behind Sakrua and leaned his head in a bit. "So, why were you bluching?" he asked ammusingly.

"Uhh, no reason.. really." she said, trying to hide her face from him.

"So, you were bluching." he said with a smirk.

"I neversaid that. Maybe I wasn't."

"Hmm, then let me see then."

"NO!" she cried as she tried to hide her face.

"Hehe, you can't hide your face from me." he said as he tried to pry her hands form her face.

"Ahh!" Sakura pushed his arms away and ran over onto the grass where it was dark then quickly slipped her high heel off while turning to face Sasuke. (A.N. she had put her shoes back on before coming outside. ; i forgot to mention that.) She threw them to the side oand stayed hidden in the dark. Sasuke was standing on the pavement with a playful grin on his face.

"That's not going to stop me." he said, tryin to intimidate her.

_"oh boy" _Sakura thought._ "he isn't planning on coming after me, is he?"_

...Yep

Sasuke then started running toward her, She screamed quickly and started running in the opposite direction. "Oh my god! Sasuke!" she yelled as she tried to keep away from him.

...No good

He quickly caught up with her and picked her up by the waist. "Ahh! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed while tryin to fight him off her.

"Hahaha, no way. You made this hard for yourself."

"Ah, come ON!" _"darn him for being so tall, I can't reach the ground."_ she thought as she kicked helplessly.

He walked off to the side towards the bench. "Put me DOWN SASUKE!!!" she cried.

He chuckled then replied. "Ok." He dropped her down onto the metal bench where, obviously, there was light.

"Ouch! I didn't say drop me!"

He laughed lightly. "Your face is still red." he pointed out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked. Of course, she started blushing even more when he pointed this out.

"You went through all that just to see if I was blushing?" she asked, still embarassed.

"Hmm... yeah, pretty much." he said as he took a seat next to her.

"You're weird." she said jokingly.

"You're calling me wierd?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"Heh, whatever you say." he grinned. It was silent for a moment before Sakura broke the silence.

"Umm, Sasuke? Can ask you something?"

Ino and the others were now standing by the doors. "Eh, lets leave the two love birds alone." Ino said.

"yeah, I'm hungry anyway." Naruto said as he held his stomach.

They went throught the doors and started walking back down the hall. "Do you even have any money?" asked Ino.

"Uh, I think so." Naruto replied.

"Well, why dont't you just wait until you get home to eat?!"

"I can't wait that long!"

"Oh my god Naru-" she didn't get to finish as someone hit her shoulder as they walked by her, heading in the opposite direction. Ino turned around to face her. "Watch it Shizuku!" Ino yelled.

"You watch it! It was your disgusting self that bumped into me!"

"Stop Shizuku. We don't have time to mess with _that_." Temari said as she turned to walk away.Shizuku shot Ino a dirty look before she left to follow Temari along with oe other girl that was with them.

"What was with her?" Naruto asked.

"Psh, I don't know, but I'm gunna kick her ass if she does that again." Ino threatened. They then just turned and continued back to the caf.

"Where are we going again?" asked Shizuku. They were heading toward the exit of the school.

" I saw Sasuke leave in this direction. I want to talk to him and see if he'll reconsider." Temari stated with confidence.

"Good idea. How could he turn you down like that?"

Temari scowled before answering. "I don't know. I mean, just look at me! I'm perfect! Maybe he was just being shy." she stated more as a fact then as an opinion.

"yeah, sure." Sasuke said.

"WEll... I just wanted to know, why did Temari look mad at you after you dance?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, that." he sighed. "She tried askin me out."

"She did?!"

"Yeah. But of course I said no. I wouldn't be caught dead with someone like her."

Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky. "I'm glad you said no."

"Hmm, why's that?" he aske dcuriously.

"Oh, um," she started blushing a bit. "just because... she is awful. It would be kinda wrong, you know?" she said, using the first excuse that came to her head.

Sasuke smirked. "That's not your reason." he leaned in closer to her and spoke in almost a whisper in her ear. "Am I right?"

She turned her head away as he chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just messing around." he said playfully.

"What is THAT?!" Temari yelled as they looked through the glass doors of the school. "Who is that?!"

"I think that's the girl that transfered here a while ago."

"And how is she the one that's with Sasuke?!"

"I dont' know, but we need to do something about it! She can't take Sasuke away from us!" Shizuku raged with jealousy.

"I know! That's it, that girl is going down." Temari said, an evil smirk on her face. they then turned and went back to the dance.

"Well, it looked like she was kissing you." Sakura mummered.

"No, she was tyrin to though." he paused for a moment. "Were you watching us?"

"Uh, ... m-maybe." Sakura replied shyly.

He chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Ok, you need to stop asking me all those questions. Because I'm gunna stop answering you if you don't."

"Ok, ok." he said ammused.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Hehe, figured you were." she paused a moment before shivering.

"Let's go inside." Sasuke suggested.

"Ok." she replied as she got up off the bench. "Oh, where's my shoes?"

Sasuke started looking around. "Where did you put them?"

"Uh, I threw them in the grass earlier. In this direction I think." she said as she pointed behind the bench. Sasuke started looking around there and soon found them about five feet behind the bench.

"Here, I found them."

"Thanks."

He picked them up and brought them over to her. Taking her shoes, she walked back towards the entrance with Sasuke.

"You're not putting them back on?"

"No, I'm just going to take them back off when I get back in anyway."

"Oh ok."

"Hey guys, where were you?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, we went outside. Why didn't you com e out with us?" Sakura replied.

"We didn't know you left."

"Oh."

"Hey," Sasuke said, getting Sakura's attention. "There's only 10 minutes left."

"Oh man, really?" she looked at the clock and sighed. Just then, the DJ spoke up as the present song ended.

"This is the last slow song of the night."

Then a slow song, as he said, started.

_"Yay!"_ Sakura thought, happy she now has the chance to ask Sasuke to dance. But, someone beat her to it.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? What Ino?"

"Ask Sasuke to dance!"

"But I wa-"

"Hold on!" she turned away and pushed Sasuke over to her." Here, you two dance. Got it?"

"Uh..."

"Ok!" Ino then walked away, apparently satisfied with herself.

"Weird." Sakura whispered to herself. _"thanks Ino. I was kinda to shy to ask him myself anyway."_ thought Sakura as she strted a slow sway with Sasuke.

"Agh! I'm going to kill that Haruno!"

"Can you do that Temari?"

"Uh, no Shizuku. But I need to do something about her, and I need to do it soon."

"Ok! We're in it with you all the way!"

"Ok. But first we need to htink of a way to do it."

"Hmm. Good point."

"Shizuku, come over tonight. I have an idea. We need to find a way to her her to transfer to another school."

"Uh, how?"

"That's what we need to find out!"

"Ohhh."

"Yes. Starting tomorrow, Haruno is going to be in a world of hell."

**Okay! sorry to end it like that, but I hope you liked it anyway **

**Please read and review!!! XD**


End file.
